Every Breath You Take
by animepimp29
Summary: Song fic off of Every breath you take by the police. The day has come the day of admitting your feelings and the day of death. Miroku now gone and sango remembers what happen. Will their plan to bring him back work?


Disclaimer:i Don't own inuyasha or Every Breath you take by The police

".." some one saying something

'..' Thoughts

_Lyrics_

_Flashback_

_"lyrics" _Lyrics plus something some ones saying

Every Breath You Take

The Inuyasha group walked down the dirt road wounded and battle damage from the fight with Naraku finishing him off for good. ' Just 5 days ago he was with us. My Miroku how I wish you were hear.' Sango thought as she looked up to the heavens praying the plan would work.

_Every breath you take  
Every move you make  
Every bond you break  
Every step you take  
I'll be watching you_

_They were in the forest on a hill when it happen. Miroku sitting on a rock a crying Sango in his arms. "Don't leave me houshi-sama I love you to much." "Please Sango call me Miroku and I love you Sango I've always loved you always wanted to be with you but I knew I couldn't because this day was going to happen." Miroku held her tighter kissing her softly and innocently on lips. Sango closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck enjoying their first kiss. It seemed to last forever intill Miroku pushed her away and said "RUN SANGO QUICKLY." "No hou Miroku im staying with you." "Sango don't be an idiot you have to save your little brother and kill Naraku to revenge me and your family now go." Both of them were in tears at the thought of leaving their love. Sango hadn't moved. "Sango leave please for me." Sango stood up giving him one last kiss and quickly ran for safety as Miroku told her his last words_

_"Every single day  
Every word you say  
Every game you play  
Every night you stay  
I'll be watching you."_

It seemed so long ago for Sango. She never told the others they admitted their true feelings to each other. "Are you still crying over the munk Sango?" said Inuyasha disregarding her feelings. "SIT BOY" yelled Kagome. Inuyasha fell straight to the ground. "Inuyasha would you try to be nice to Sango she just witnessed a terrible loss we all have," whispered kagome hoping Sango didn't hear but she did. "It's ok Kagome now that we have Shikon jewel we can bring him back." Sango reminded them. "That's a big maybe Sango it may not work.

_Sango cried on kagome shoulder telling them the news. kagome to started crying as Shippo joined in the hug. Even inuyasha had sorrow written on his face. "Hey I got an idea," said kagome "What if we got the Shikon jewel maybe that will work." "Yea and if it doesn't I can't go full demon and you can't go back home," stated inuyasha. "Can we at least try it please," said the crying Sango._

_O can't you see  
You belong to me  
How my poor heart aches with every step you take_

They finally arrived at the village and tended to their wounds. Shippo crying like a baby we Kagome poured the peroxide on him. Sango sat watching the fire petting Kirara. When they were finished they rushed to see if they could get their fallen ally back. "So what do we do." Said the confused hanyou. "I guess we should just throw it in." Said the priestess. Inuyasha threw it in with all his might as the thing sucked it up. They watched with hope. Nothing came it just stayed the way it was. Sango was waiting to hear great job Kagome but instead she looked over to she her crying in his arms. Sango fell to her knees tears running down her cheeks "It didn't work."

_Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you_

_The inuyasha group were fighting Naraku. Inuyasha powered up for one final blow untill Naraku grabbed kohaku. Holding a sword to his neck he yelled "If I go he goes." Inuyasha held back and dropped his sword. Kohaku looked at Sango fear in his eyes. "Actually anyway im going to die so I'll take him now." He then took the sword and sliced Kohaku's head off laughing as Sango hit the ground. Inuyasha grabbed his sword again only to be stopped by these words "NARAKU YOU HAVE KILLED MY FAMILY AND THREATEN MY FRIENDS BUT WORSE OF ALL YOU KILLED MIROKU THE LOVE OF MY LIFE THE ONLY REASON I LIVED AND FOR THAT I WILL KILL YOU." She hurled her Hiraikotsu at him as hard as she could. "Ha I can dodge that" but he couldn't move something was holding him still. Sango squinted her teary eyes swearing she saw Miroku holding him their. Naraku heard his final words from the munk "you have hurt my dear Sango for this you must die." With that the giant boomerang hit him sending him into pieces. _

Sango hadn't moved from the spot the Miroku's so called grave stood. 'How could it not have worked.' She Started to sing inuyasha hearing her.

_"Since you've gone I been lost without a trace  
I dream at night I can only see your face  
I look around but it's you I can't replace  
I keep crying baby please"_

His ears twitched at the beautiful melody. Sango had given up she stepped up and headed for the giant hole. Untill she noticed it wasn't drawing anything in. It she couldn't see from the darkness all she could was that pink fog started coming out.

_Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake_

She then felt arms wrapping around her and warmth on her lips then she heard the words whispered in her ears _"I've been watching you."_


End file.
